Truth
by 14096
Summary: When Blaze meets up with an old friend, bizzare things start to happen! Secrets reveal, villains are discovered and even trust is shifted! Will have lots of swearing and some character deaths. Contains Shadamy, Sonamy, Silvaze, and knucouge. First story for this category.
1. An old friend

It was a chilly day, but when your element is fire, there's no problem in snow. "WOAH!" A voice screamed as it fell from the sky. Blaze was strolling down an icy path when she heard a crash. "It must've come from up ahead" Blaze whispered curiously, wondering what it was as she dashed passed fields of snow. Finally, when she reached an isolated hill, she saw a yellow quill poking out behind a tree. Blaze burned the snow away and ran off towards the tree "Hello?" She asked when she was closer. Blaze waited for a moment. No reply. With caution, she took a few more steps until she was sure whatever it was could hear her. "Huh, that's strange,- AHH!" Blaze yelled, rolling backwards as a yellow figure darted towards her. "Phew! You scared me!" Blaze stopped when she noticed the figure standing in front of her. She glanced over at a yellow hedgehog, "Light? No way!" Blaze gasped, staring in awe, "Blaze?" The hedgehog asked slowly, "It's you!" They cried in unison hugging each other, "B-b-ut I thought you had to stay with him!" Blaze rushed, clamping her hands over her mouth, blushing dark red, "Na... What the hell were you thinking? Oh yeah, about that, I'm not going to stay forever, I just came here because the P.S.T.W.W.C.T.A.E. and I had to stop it" Light answered rapidly, she gave Blaze a wink, "Good thing you still remember that" Blaze whispered. The two stared at each other for a moment and burst with laughter (If u no what that stands for, it's rly funny!((But it'll take like forever to figure it out!)) ). "Good times" Light said wiping a tear from her eye. "Well... What's it like in this dimension?" Light asked, breaking the silence. She crossed her arms behind her head. "Not so different once you get used to it" Blaze replied, with a shrug of her shoulders, "Any new friends?" Light asked, as the two rested in the snow, "Well the're a few jerks and some heroes" Blaze smirked, rolling her eyes, "Jerks of what kind?" Light asked curiously, shooting her friend a deadly glare. "Eh heh heh, Villains" Blaze replied, forcing out a sarcastic smile. She glanced over at Light, hoping that her deadly glare was gone. "What?" Light asked, shifting over slightly, "Oh nothing" Blaze reassured her, letting out a sigh when she noticed Light's happy expression. Blaze stared at the sky. She felt like there was no end to anything, she was just so excited at the arrival of her (almost) life long friend. Blaze turned her head and stared at her friend for a few moments until her face froze. "What the-" Blaze started "Hey!" She replied as three more snowballs hit her face, when she burned the snow away, a smile spread across her face. Atleast she's still herself, Blaze thought to herself as she burned away more snowballs. Her smile quickly faded away into a depressed sigh, "Can't say the same for the others" Blaze whispered softly, staring at the endless heeps of snow, "What others?" Light asked curiously, oh yeah, can't believe I forgot about her ears, Blaze thought to herself. She slapped a hand to her forehead and quickly changed her mood, "You can meet them later" She muttered as the snow melted away, what's her problem? And why's she in such a rage? Light thought to herself. Sensing that her friend was about to blow, Light ended their conversation with the only thing she could, "Bye!" She said sadly as the two parted.


	2. Blaze's problems

The next morning, Blaze woke up early and got dressed. She let out a deep sigh, holding her head down in shame and turned to face her mirror. "Oh Blaze, what have you done? You meet with a friend for the first time in 12 years and you ruin it by letting you temper run? How could you do this!" Blaze screamed at herself. Amy rang the doorbell at Blaze's, but no one replied. "I guess I should see what's going on" Amy said to herself. She turned the door knob and opened the door, "She was your almost life long friend!" Blaze screamed. Suddenly, she stopped. She looked into the mirror and noticed Amy standing behing her. "Uh...Did you hear all of that?" Blaze asked. Blushing rapidly, she quickly changed her mood into a sarcastic smile. "Blaze? Everything alright?" Amy asked curiously, with caution. Amy crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that Blaze hadn't gone of the end. She looked down at the floor, avoiding any contact with Blaze, "I'm fine, just a rough day" Blaze lied. She knew Amy would buy it but seeing the poor creature shivering with worry, she wasn't sure if that would reassure Amy. After a moment of silence, Amy slowly raised her head until her face met Blaze's "It's ok, I understand" She replied. Amy closed the door and left. As soon as Amy left, Blaze wondered if she should tell Amy about Light. While Amy walked home, she wondered why Blaze was acting so strange. This had never happened before! "And I'm going to get to the bottom of this" Amy vowed. "Amy?" Sonic asked, having heard everything, "Umm... I'm reading some mystery books!" Amy replied, crossing her fingers behind her back. She knew Sonic wouldn't buy it but it would do her good for now, "Well... I was wondering if you could watch Amica tomorrow" Sonic replied. Suddenly, Amy froze, she hit her hand against her forehead, "Ugh! I forgot to ask Blaze!" She answered with concern. "Should I ask Blaze?" Sonic said cautiously. He noticed tears forming in Amy's eyes, Aw crap! Don't cry! Sonic's head screamed. Amy shook her head, wiping her tears away. She worried that she would spill out the truth if she talked. The last thing she wanted was Sonic finding out about Blaze's strange behaviour.

That night, Amy couldn't sleep. All she could do was wonder about Blaze. She stepped out of her bed and got dressed. Quitely, she walked towards the door, "CHILI DOG!" Sonic screamed, Amy hesitated and whipped her head around. Sonic was still asleep and she watched as he shifted over uncomfortably. Amy let out a sigh of relief and quickly made her way to the door. Carefully turning the door knob, she shut the door softly. Once outside, she quickly ran towards Blaze's house. Amy hid behind Blaze's house and put her ear to the wall. "Hm..." she whispered, there was not a sound to be heard. I guess Blaze fell asleep, Amy thought to herself. As she turned to leave, something gagged her from behind.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Yeah, I know it's pretty cheesy but it should keep you occupied for a while... (Atleast until the next chapter comes up)


	3. Hedgehog sitter

Amy froze for a few moments and finally, seeing no escape, she told him about Blaze's strange behaviour and her investigation. "I'll ask her about" Sonic replied confidently, why does Amy need to be so nosy! He thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and carried Amy back home. While sonic brought her home, Amy thought to herself, why does Sonic always have to be so nosy! When they got home, Amica, their 6 year old daughter hugged both. "Yeah! You came back!" She yawned. "Ok Amica, it's time for you to go to sleep" Amy instructed. As soon as Amica was tucked in bed, Amy and Sonic went to sleep. Well, I certaintly can't go hunting for clues anymore, Amy thought to herself, not with Sonic on my trail. Amy frowned in concern but eventually, fell asleep. Sonic drifted of to sleep quickly and thought about Amica. After all, they still hadn't found a childsitter yet.

Early in the morning, Sonic woke up. He dashed of to Blaze's and listened in on the wall. Amy must've been hallucinating, he thought to himself. Not a single scream was heard except for Blaze's soft purring sounds. Behind an isolated hill, Blaze watched with satisfaction. "I'm so glad Light recorded this" She said, giggling away quickly, she clamped her hand over her mouth, remembering about Sonic's ears. Too late. Sonic heard giggling sounds, and he followed it to the hill. Blaze took a peek around the corner and quickly reeled back, "Aww crud! Why do I always forget?" She muttered with a slap to her forehead. "Blaze?" Sonic asked as he walked towards the hill's edge, "Over here" Blaze grumbled. She might as well blow her cover. Sonic would find out any way. "Can you childsit Amica tonight?" Sonic asked curiously, Erghh! Why does everyone need to be so nosy! Blaze's brain screeched. She took in a few breaths and calmed herself down, "Um... Sure!" She answered in a rush. "Great!" Sonic replied as he disappeared in a blue blur. When he left Blaze sighed and switched her mood, "Double crap" She whispered. Oh no! I'm busy today! I can't childsit Amica! She thought to herself. "Argh!" Blaze screamed as she burned the ground in stress. Suddenly, an idea struck her and she smiled once again. She went back inside and grabbed the telephone, dialing quickly, her fingers moving in blurs. "Come on, pick up" Blaze said, tapping her fingers impatiently. "Hello?" Blaze asked nervously, crossing her fingers so tight they were numb. "Blaze?" Light answered, "Yeah... Do you still have those children skills?" She asked, biting her lip furiously, "Yep, and I can babysit Amica" Light replied, "Yeah, good cause- Wait a sec, how do you know?" Blaze asked, releasing her grip, "I was eaves dropping" She replied confidently, "Well... Thanks then! Bye!" Blaze quickly hung up and slammed the phone down. "Wooo!" She screamed jumping all around. But when she smiled, her lips hurt, "Ouch!" She yelped. Instinctively, Blaze put her hand to her lip and felt a slimy liquid run through her fingers. She wiped the blood away with a tissue. When all the blood had dried away, there was a huge mark left on her lip. Shit! Now how am I going to explain to them? Blaze thought to herself. Maybe it'll go away tomorrow, she reassured herself. She struggled a little but finally, managed to get some sleep. That night, a yellow figure slipped into her room and left a note. "Goodnight Blaze" It whispered and ran off into the pitch dark night.


End file.
